


Love me like you do.

by Narusempai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Out of Character, POV Sansa Stark, POV Tywin Lannister, Sansa Tully
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusempai/pseuds/Narusempai
Summary: Se conocieron durante su estadía en la corte real, no sabían que ese iba a ser el comienzo de algo maravilloso.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 24





	1. AÑO 255

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien, les traigo esta historia, llevo pensando un tiempo en ella y me gustaría que le dieran el visto bueno. Habrá muchos cambios, para empezar la Sansa que les presento aquí no es una Stark, es una Tully, y vendríamos “al principio”. 
> 
> Desde el principio notaran que habrá muchos cambios. Las fechas pueden no coincidir, pero intente hacer lo mejor, tengo escritos hasta ahorita cinco capítulos, y sigo escribiendo más, mi plan es llevarlos desde el año 255 hasta la actualidad, tengo escrita una línea del tiempo para tratar de que no se me olvide nada. 
> 
> Empezamos esta historia con Sansa (10 años), que está en Desembarco del Rey sirviendo como doncella de la princesa Rhaella (10 años) junto con Joanna Lannister (11 años), aquí conoce a Tywin (13 años), Aerys (11 años) y Steffon (9 años). La historia esta narrada (o intento) desde el punto de vista de Tywin y de Sansa, a lo mejor más adelante meteré algunos POV de otros personajes. En mi línea del tiempo tengo desarrollado hasta el año 278 cuando Sansa tiene 33 años y Tywin tiene 36. 
> 
> Se iran agregando etiquetas conforme vaya avanzando la historia.
> 
> Si notan algo que no concuerda (como que Joanna Lannister se unió a la corte real como por el año 260 o que también enviaron a Kevan a desembarco del rey (y yo lo omití por completo xD)) me pueden decir, y tratare de corregirlo.  
> Habrá drama, sufrimiento, romance, un poco de todo, en realidad espero que les guste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien, les traigo esta historia, llevo pensando un tiempo en ella y me gustaría que le dieran el visto bueno. Habrá muchos cambios, para empezar la Sansa que les presento aquí no es una Stark, es una Tully, y vendríamos “al principio”.
> 
> Desde el principio notaran que habrá muchos cambios. Las fechas pueden no coincidir, pero intente hacer lo mejor, tengo escritos hasta ahorita cinco capítulos, y sigo escribiendo más, mi plan es llevarlos desde el año 255 hasta la actualidad, tengo escrita una línea del tiempo para tratar de que no se me olvide nada.
> 
> Empezamos esta historia con Sansa (10 años), que está en Desembarco del Rey sirviendo como doncella de la princesa Rhaella (10 años) junto con Joanna Lannister (11 años), aquí conoce a Tywin (13 años), Aerys (11 años) y Steffon (9 años). La historia esta narrada (o intento) desde el punto de vista de Tywin y de Sansa, a lo mejor más adelante meteré algunos POV de otros personajes. En mi línea del tiempo tengo desarrollado hasta el año 278 cuando Sansa tiene 33 años y Tywin tiene 36.
> 
> Se iran agregando etiquetas conforme vaya avanzando la historia.
> 
> Si notan algo que no concuerda (como que Joanna Lannister se unió a la corte real como por el año 260 o que también enviaron a Kevan a desembarco del rey (y yo lo omití por completo xD)) me pueden decir, y tratare de corregirlo.  
> Habrá drama, sufrimiento, romance, un poco de todo, en realidad espero que les guste.

[PICSET](https://narusempai.tumblr.com/post/645602935988994048/love-me-like-you-do-chapter-1-narusempai-a)

> AÑO 255 DESPUÉS DE LA CONQUISTA.

Miro a las doncellas que acompañaban a la princesa Rhaella, su prima Joanna estaba caminando a su lado, ambas tomadas del brazo, riendo alegremente de algo que esta última le había susurrado. Escucho que Steffon lo llamaba y estaba por girarse hacia el cuando la vio. Detrás de su prima y de la princesa estaba Lady _Sansa Tully_ quien había llegado recientemente de Riverrun para unirse a las damas de compañía de la princesa, con su cabello cobrizo recogido en un moño alto, su mirada se perdió en su caminar, elegante y recatado , escucho a Steffon volver a llamarlo, si por el fuera, se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo que pudiera, mientras que su prima y la princesa charlaban entre ellas, Lady Sansa caminaba detrás observando las flores, las aves, el mundo y él la miraba A ella.

Sus ojos se conectaron cuando ella se sintió observada, el azul que caracterizaba a los Tully lo miraba directamente, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándose, pero ella fue la primera que bajo la mirada… solo para después volver a levantar el rostro y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Tywin!" lo llamo por tercera vez Steffon. "Vamos, el príncipe Aerys nos está esperando" le dijo, y ya cansado de que lo ignorara lo tomo del brazo y lo comenzó a jalar. Dedico una última mirada a la hermosa dama que ahora se había incorporado a la charla de las otras dos mujeres. Y alejandose, comenzó a seguir a el heredero Baratheon.

Él se perdió la mirada, y la sonrisa, que le dedico Lady Sansa mientras ella se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

* * *

Las lunas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, el tuvo que regresar a Casterly Rock al enterarse de la de su señora madre, pero cuando había llegado no vio a su padre deshecho, lo vio encamado con la nodriza de su hermano, y eso lo enfureció. No tuvo la paciencia para quedarse ahí, no para ver como su padre llevaba su casa a la desgracia, y escuchaba por todo el reino como los abanderados de su padre no lo respetaban.

Cuando regreso a King's Landing, se mantuvo alejado de a quienes consideraba sus amigos, no soportando las miradas que le dedicaban, aquellas de lastima, por su madre, por su padre, por todo.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza, cuando la vio, ella se veía elegante y hermosa como siempre, venia caminando sola, con la mirada baja, cuando lo escucho, levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules lo ubicaron en el momento, y se detuvo. Lo miro, escrutándolo, y comenzó a caminar a él.

“Lord Tywin” le hablo, su voz siempre había sonado como la calma misma, y cada que la escuchaba hablar que se relajaba.

“Lady Sansa” contesto.

  
“Lamento su perdida” bajo su mirada fue un segundo, solo para volver a levantarla y mirarlo a los ojos. No veía lastima en su mirada, solo comprensión, paciencia, tranquilidad.

“Muchas gracias, Lady Sansa…” se quedará mirándose, él sabía que podría hacer eso todo el día, mirarla y ver a la mujer en la que _sabría_ se convertiría. "¿A dónde se dirigía?" le pregunto. Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez podría verse ansioso.

“Iba a encontrarme con la princesa Rhaella y Lady Joanna, en los jardines de la reina” le contesto. Y el creyó que ella seguiría su camino, cuando volvió a hablar "¿Gustaría escoltarme?" sus mejillas se sonrojaron, - _hermosa, todo en ella es hermosa_ \- pensó.

"Seria un placer" le dijo, ella coloco su mano en el hueco que hizo su brazo al flexionarlo y comenzó a caminar, _lentamente_ , hablando de cosas cotidianas que pasaban en la fortaleza, no queriendo que el momento terminara nunca. Cuando entraron al jardín ella se soltó de su brazo.

“Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Lord Tywin” le dijo, para después inclinarse, el respondió la inclinación y le contesto.

“El placer es mío, Lady Sansa” ella lo miro a los ojos, y luego bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, un mechón de su cabello se deslizo con el movimiento. “Me gustaría reunirme con usted más seguido” le susurro.

Ella levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa "Me encantaría."

No supo que lo poseyó, pero estiro su mano y tomando el suave mechón de cabello lo coloco detrás de su oreja. “Entonces nos encontraremos después, mi señora. Tengo que reunirme con el príncipe y Lord Steffon ”no se podía ver, pero sabia que un ligero sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas. "Con su permiso" y se dio la vuelta y se fue, tratando de no mirar atrás, por que sabia que si lo hacía no se querría ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, todos serán cortos y tratare de actualizar cada semana (en sábado o domingo) más que nada para ir avanzando en los capítulos, del 255 al 259 no pasan gran cosa, por que todo esta muy tranquilo, pero del 260 en adelante se empieza a mover y poner candente el asunto, con la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques y la rebelión Reyne-Tarbeck (que tengo un asunto ahí que espero poder desarrollar bien)


	2. AÑO 256

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ella será la dama de Casterly Rock y no permitiré que nadie le falte al respeto”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Les traigo otra actualización, espero este capitulo les guste, es un poco mas largo que el anterior, creo yo. Tocamos los dos onomásticos, el de Sansa y Tywin, en mi mente sansa vendría a ser como de febrero y Tywin de Agosto (si acomodamos bien las fechas serian un bonito pez y un león en el signo zodiacal) Vemos la interacción de Tywin con miembros que causaran conflicto en un futuro y seguimos viendo la interaccion de Sansa y él.

[PICSET](https://narusempai.tumblr.com/post/645603122039947264/love-me-like-you-do-chapter-2-narusempai-a)

  * > AÑO 256 DESPUES DE LA CONQUISTA.




Sus reuniones se iniciaron volver más frecuentes con el paso de las lunas, él la buscaba cuando terminó su entrenamiento y se encontraban para dar un paseo por los jardines de la fortaleza. Ese día era el día de su onomástico, ella estaba cumpliendo uno y diez años, así que había buscado el que creía que seria el regalo perfecto para ella. visito a los dos joyeros reales, pero no lo hay terminado de convencer, hasta que lo vio, en su segunda visita, un collar corto, que iba pegado al cuello, con cuatro hileras de cuentas de cristal en color turquesa, al frente anudado estaba un sol de oro, el collar en si era perfecto, pero había hablado con el joyero para hacer un cambio, sabía que estaba haciendo una declaración, pero a el no le importaba, el era un Lannister, ya pesar de lo que su padre había hecho con su casa, ellos eran orgullosos,

Cuando se reunieron en uno de los jardines de la fortaleza el día de su nombre, ella llevaba un vestido color azul rey, con tonos en dorado que la hacían ver elegante y hermosa, y hacia notar la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, su cabello lo llevaba semi recogido, con la mitad cayendo suelta por su espalda, y la otra mitad agarrada con un broche en forma de trucha, muy poético.

“Feliz día de su nombre, mi Lady” la felicito, ella le sonrió. "El día de hoy se ve espectacular"

“Gracias, mi Lord” le contesto. Él tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios, colocándole un beso en sus nudillos.

"Tengo un presente para usted" le dijo, y le entrego la caja que estaba cargando, ella la tomo con mucho cuidado y desato el nudo que la mantenía cerrada, en su mirada se notaba la emoción al abrir el regalo.

Cuando lo abrió se quedó callada un momento, maravillándose del hermoso regalo que estaba en su posesión. “Es hermoso, me encanta, muchas gracias, mi Lord” ella tomo el collar en una de sus manos, y lo levanto para verlo de cerca.

“Solo va a ayudar a resaltar tu belleza” Él tomo el collar, y sus dedos se rosaron. "¿Me permite?" le pregunto, ella movió su cabeza y le dio la espalda, levantando su cabello con la mano para permitirle mejor acceso a su cuello.

Abrió el broche del collar y se lo paso por enfrente, para rodear su cuello con el y abrocharlo. Cuando termino, ella se dio la vuelta y se quedaron de frente, a escasos centímetros del otro.

Él bajo su mirada, el collar descansaba en su cuello, sobre sus clavículas, y el dije que había mandado a hacer se asentó en el centro, dorado brillante, un león de oro.

“Le queda hermoso, mi señora” Él estiro su mano y la coloco en su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar, haciéndola sonrojar más.

“Me encanta” le susurro. Él miro sus labios, de un rosa melocotón, como los que importaban de Dorne. “Muchas gracias” y se acercó a él, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Más tarde ese día, los ojos de todos estaban sobre él, y solo se coloco mas recto en su caminar, para nadie era un secreto ya, con el león dorado que adornaba el cuello de la doncella Tully él había marcado su territorio y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

Seis lunas después era su onomástico, el estaba cumpliendo cuatro y diez años, el cortejo que tenía con Lady Sansa era conocido y respetado por todos.

A diario se reunía con la dama, siempre escoltados por un guardia, Lannister y Tully, cada uno, a petición de él, para que no hubiera problemas ni cuestionaran la virtud de ella.

Ese día, temprano acordaron reunirse en las almenas de la fortaleza, aquellas que daban a Blackwater Bay, donde veían el amanecer. El sol se reflejaba en la doncella, iluminando su cabello rojizo de un dorado hermoso, y sus ojos azules dándoles un brillo especial. Cuando termino de salir el sol, ella se volteó hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa, aquellas sonrisas que amaba, le entrego una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo

El la tomo con su mano derecha, mientras que dirigía la izquierda a su mejilla y la acariciaba, ella dejándose llevar por la caricia y cerrando los ojos ante ella.

“Feliz onomástico, mi señor” le susurro, con los ojos cerrados y ese rubor encantador en las mejillas.

Él tuvo que retirar su mano para abrir el presente, y cuando saco aquel anillo de oro, con una cabeza de león, lo observo, los detalles eran impresionantes y, noto, podría usarlo como sello. Se lo coloco en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

“Es hermoso, mi lady, muchas gracias” se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos azules de ella chocaron con los suyos verdes. “El día de mañana tengo que partir a Casterly Rock” Le susurro. “Le escribiré” le dijo, su mano acariciando su mejilla. “La extrañare” se acercó a ella y beso su frente, aspirando el aroma a rosas que tenía su cabello.

“Yo también lo extrañare” levanto su rostro, sus labios se quedaron cerca, pero el desvío su camino y volvió a besar su mejilla. “También le escribiré”

Compartieron el día, no dejar que alguien más se entrometiera entre ellos, hasta que llego el atardecer, la escolto hasta sus habitaciones, donde se despidió de ella.

“Saldré al amanecer, pero la llevo conmigo” volvió a besar sus nudillos. Y espero a que ella cerrara la puerta de su habitación para retirarse.

Al día siguiente estaba por partir a Casterly Rock cuando Lady Sansa apareció, se acercó a él y tomo su mano "Que tenga buen viaje, regrese a salvo" se coloco sobre las puntas de sus pies y beso su mejilla.

“No quiero sonar presuntuoso” Le dijo, hizo una seña con una de sus manos y un guardia vestido de rojo y dorado “Pero me gustaría que Jacob” señalo al joven frente a ellos “se uniera a su escolta, mientras yo estoy fuera, para que la proteja ”

Ella observo al guardia, y redirigió su mirada a Tywin. "Me encantaría, mi señor, esperare su regreso"

El subió a su purasangre negro y se despidió con la mano de ella.

* * *

Llevaba ya cuatro lunas en Casterly Rock, las cosas no iban como a el le gustaría. Su padre seguía viendo a su amante, y hasta había contraído nupcias con ella, dejando aún más, si era posible, su casa por el suelo. Sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con él, en que no podían seguir las cosas así.

La gota que rebaso el vaso fue cuando vio a la puta con las joyas de su madre. Furioso irrumpió la habitación de ella y las retiró de su, solo su hermana y la esposa suya y de sus hermanos poder usar esas joyas, que han pasado de generación en generación y muchas se pueden rastrear sus orígenes hasta Gerold III, así que era su deber protegerlas.

A su padre por supuesto no le agrado, pero parecía tenerle un poco de respeto y no dijo nada, en cambio prefirió llenar a la puta con joyas nuevas compradas con el oro Lannister.

No había dejado de mandarse correspondencia con Lady Sansa, cada carta que recibía lo dejaba mas ansioso por regresar a verla. Quería estar con ella, recorrer los jardines, llevarla al bosque de dioses, donde podría tener un poco más de privacidad, acompañarla a sus aposentos, le gustaba que ella lo viera entrenar con el príncipe y Steffon, le gustaba a él verla recorrer acompañando a su prima ya la princesa.

Pero no se podía ir, iban a celebrar un año nuevo en pocas semanas, y su padre había llamado a sus abanderados para un banquete, había invitado a los reyes, pero estos se excusado, mandando en su representación al Señor Mano, así que en unos días se reuniría con Steffon y podría preguntar por su amada doncella.

Pasado el año nuevo debería que viajar a desembarco del rey si quería llegar a tiempo para el onomástico de Lady Sansa, estaría cumpliendo dos y diez años, cada luna que pasaba ella se volvía mas hermosa, así que no podía esperar a ver cuánto había cambiado en este tiempo que estaba lejos.

Ya tenía preparado su obsequio, sacado de las joyas de su madre, era el anillo que había usado durante toda su vida como Lady Lannister. Un elegante anillo con un hermoso rubí engarzado en oro y diamantes. 

* * *

Cuando llego el momento de la celebración, las casas de todas las tierras del Oeste estaban presentes, todos esperaban llevarse algo de esa celebración. El vistió su jubón más elegante y se encargo de escoltar a su hermana a la celebración. 

Estuvo sentado en la mesa alta durante la mayor parte del evento, no queriendo estar ahí, donde su padre era humillado constantemente por sus abanderados. Dejando que sus recuerdos lo llevaran a los largos pasillos de la fortaleza roja, recorrieran los jardines buscando y siempre, terminando en las almenas, donde el sol del amanecer se reflejaba hermosamente en la doncella que abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos azules brillantes, su cabello rojo, su sonrisa encantadora. Ellos dos serian la pareja perfecta, poderosos, hermosos, elegantes, sus hijos definitivamente serian hermosos también, esperando que heredaran el cobrizo de su madre, y sus ojos verdes.

Él seguiría en su mundo, pensando en aquella joven a la que añoraba, pero una conversación y el apretón de su hermana a su lado lo distrajo. Su padre estaba ahí, hablando con Lady Tarbeck, hablando de un acuerdo de matrimonio entre él y alguna de sus dos hijas *. Las cuales no han salido aún de la guardería. Su padre hablaba emocionado, con la esperanza de dejar sus conflictos atrás y unir sus casas en matrimonio. Mientras que Lady Tarbeck esperaba poner sus manos sobre la roca, que nunca pudo ser suya, pero esperaba que su sangre corriera por los descendientes y se convirtieran en señores de Occidente.

“Eso nunca sucederá” hablo con voz clara y concisa. “Un Tarbeck y un Reyne nunca serán guardianes del occidente si yo puedo evitarlo” les dijo. Las voces a su alrededor comienzan a disminuir su tono.

“Necesitas una esposa, muchacho” le dijo su padre, haciéndolo menos.

"Si, pero no será ninguna de ellos". El castaño rojizo de su amada apareció en su mente. "Yo sé con quién contraeré nupcias, y será a su debido momento"

“De seguro no pensaran en la trucha esa” hablo de manera despectiva la dama de Torre Tarbeck mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De que hablan?" Pregunto el siempre ignorante Tytos Lannister.

“Se escucha…” comenzó la mujer “Que su heredero comenzó a cortejar a una de las damas de honor de la princesa Rhaella” le dijo.

“En qué momento sucedió eso, Tywin” hablo su padre, su sonrisa comenzó a disminuir de su rostro. "No puedes comenzar un cortejo sin mi autorización"

"No necesito su permiso, padre". Hablo claro. “Ni su autorización, me casare con Lady Sansa y ni usted ni nadie se opondrá a ello” Miro a cada abanderado que estaba presente, todos observando el conflicto que se llevaba acabo en la mesa alta. “Ella será la dama de Casterly Rock y no permitiré que nadie le falte al respeto” dirigió su mirada a la Lady Tarbeck.

Los susurros comenzaron, preguntándose como seria esta dama que había hecho que el heredero de Occidente ignora a su padre y los abanderados de este en un matrimonio que de seguro traería ventajas a occidente, al unir dos casas que han estado en conflicto.

Tywin se puso de pie "Nunca más quiero oír hablar sobre este tema" Les dijo a todos y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del gran salón.

Al día siguiente sus hermanos emocionados lo abordaron, para conocer todo lo que podría sobre esta doncella desconocida por la que había callado a todos durante el evento.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus kudos, me alegran el día muchísimo.


	3. AÑO 257

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella ya era una doncella en edad casadera, ignorando el hecho de que aún era una niña, ahora podía ir de manera formal a Riverrun a pedir su mano en matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDADES:
> 
> AÑO 257
> 
> Tywin 15  
> Aerys 13  
> Joanna 13  
> Sansa 12  
> Rhaella 12  
> Steffon 11
> 
> Ellos son los personajes que estare manejando hasta por el año 260 más o menos, luego ire agregando más.
> 
> Pd. ¿Quieren un Spoiler? Vean las notas finales (Si no se quieren Spoilear no lean)

[PICSET](https://narusempai.tumblr.com/post/645603344985047040/ella-ya-era-una-doncella-en-edad-casadera)

  * > AÑO 257 DESPUES DE LA CONQUISTA.




Cabalgo imponiéndole a su purasangre y su escolta un ritmo apresurado e intenso. El onomástico de Lady Sansa era en unos días y él quería estar ahí antes de que eso ocurriera, aun mas con el ultimo cuervo que había llegado un par de días antes de que él marchara para Desembarco del Rey.

A lo lejos comenzó a ver el inicio de la Fortaleza Roja. Estaba oscureciendo, pero él necesitó apresurar el paso, cuando termino de cruzar las puertas de la fortaleza, se dirigió a los establos, donde entrego su caballo a un mozo de cuadra.

Comenzó a dirigirse a sus aposentos en The Kitchen Keep, para refrescarse y asearse antes de encontrarse con Sansa. Con una señal de su mano le indico a uno de los guardias que iban con el que se acercara.

"Localiza a Jacob, dile que necesito verlo y quédate en su lugar". Le indico Tywin. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a sus habitaciones. Donde un paje, primo suyo, comenzó a quitar la armadura de viaje que traía. El baño ya estaba listo, gracias a los sirvientes que había mandado a llamar cuando llego, despidió a todos y se metió en la bañera.

Cerro los ojos mientras se relajaba, en su mente viendo el cabello cobrizo de ella. El viaje había sido muy exhaustivo, solo descansando el tiempo necesario para no matar a los caballos.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, agarro una barra de jabón y se tallo la mugre y suciedad del viaje. Lavo y enjuago su cabello salió de la bañera. Decidió que no había necesidad de volver a llamar al paje, así que comenzó a vestirse solo. Estaba terminando de acomodarse los pantalones cuando escucho el golpeteo en la puerta.

“Adelante” consiguió el paso, se llevó las manos a los cordones del pantalón y los abrocho. Por la puerta entro Jacob, vistiendo la armadura roja y dorada Lannister con orgullo. Tomo la camisa de lana y se la coloco, acomodándola antes de tomar el jubón negro y abrocharlo por encima.

"Mi Señor". Saludo Jacob. "Me place verlo regresar a salvo".

“Gracias” murmuro. “Me llego un cuervo de Lady Sansa antes de salir de Casterly Rock. Me hizo saber que había tenido problemas con un caballero, háblame, ¿Qué sucedió? ”

El semblante de Jacob cambio por un momento y su frente se arrugo, antes de comenzar a hablar con él. “Hace una luna, un caballero llego de las tierras de los ríos, un familiar de la Reina Betha, se presentó en la corte y le dieron el permiso de quedarse en la fortaleza. Estuvo todo tranquilo hasta que hace unos quince días abordo a Lady Sansa después de que ella se reuniera con la princesa Rhaella ”

"¿What is your name?" pregunto Tywin.

"Roger Blackwood, mi Lord".

“Continua” Dijo Tywin asintiendo, mientras en su mente procesaba todo.

“Encaro a Lady Sansa y le comenzó a hablar de un acuerdo que su padre estaba acordando con Lord Tully, para obtener la mano de Lady Sansa en matrimonio. Ella lo iba a ignorar, hasta que el tomo de la muñeca, con más fuerza de la necesaria y fue cuando Mikkel y yo intervenimos, Lady Sansa le dijo que hablaría con su padre, para evitar cualquier posible matrimonio con él, y nos alejamos . No he visto a Lord Roger estos últimos días. Pero Lady Sansa ha estado usando el collar que usted le regalo desde que se fue, así que asumo que al enterarse de su regreso, mi Lord, él sujeto regreso a su hogar ”

Termino de contar Jacob. Tywin asintió con la cabeza y le dijo "No hay que asumir nada, investiga donde esta y que está haciendo" y con una mano lo despidió.

“Claro Mi Lord” y salió de la habitación.

Tywin se puso levanto de la silla donde había estado sentado y ajustándose el jubón salió de ahí, Necesito encontrar a Sansa, Necesito verla, ver que estaba bien.

Camino por los pasillos de The Kitchen Keep para salir y dirigirse a Maegor's Holdfast, donde estaban los aposentos de Lady Sansa, cerca de las habitaciones de la princesa, para siempre estar a su disposición.

Después de un largo recorrido, de bajar y subir escaleras, llego a las habitaciones de Lady Sansa y se encontró con Lyon, el guardia que había mandado para reemplazar a Jacob, y quien supuso era Mikkel, el guardia de Sansa. Saludo a ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza y los paso. Aún era temprano, así que podrían dar un paseo antes de la cena. Toco la puerta de sus habitaciones y espero un momento. Lady Sansa fue quien le abrió. Cuando lo vio su rostro se ilumino y le dedico esa sonrisa que le encantaba, sus ojos brillaron y dio un paso al frente.

"Lord Tywin, ¿Cuándo regreso?" pregunto, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Llevaba un vestido color verde, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, que estaba empezando a desarrollarse.

“Mi señora, regrese hace pocas horas, pero no podía esperar a verla” le dijo, estiro su mano izquierda y Sansa coloco su mano derecha encima, él se inclinó y dejo un beso en sus nudillos. “Esperaba me acompañara a dar un recorrido antes de la cena” le dijo.

Ella le volvió a sonreír y acepto su invitación.

Salieron caminando de Maegor's Holdfast y se dirigieron a uno de los jardines que estaban cerca de la torre. Lo recorrieron con calma durante un par de minutos, con la mano de Sansa anclada en el antebrazo de Tywin. Podrían haber seguido en ese cómodo silencio, pero Tywin decidió interrumpirlo.

“Mi señora… Ser Jacob me conto todo lo que sucedió con Lord Blackwood, espero que se encuentre bien después de eso” Sansa lo miro, observando el perfil recto de él.

“Esta todo bien, mi señor… me preocupé, cuando tomo mi brazo, pero Ser Jacob y Ser Mikkel estaban ahí para ayudarme” Le respondió.

Tywin dirigió su mirada al brazo que descansaba sobre el suyo, donde se podía apreciar en la muñeca descubierta un ligero cambio de tonalidad, de su piel blanca como alabastro a un verde amarillento. El estiro su mano y observo más de cerca la marca, que hacia la silueta de una mano. Y Tywin vio rojo. Nadie podía tocarla, y el hecho de que ese sujeto la haya lastimado lo enfureció.

“Ya no duele, Tywin” le dijo, dejando de lado las formalidades, se colocó frente a él y le sonrío, mientras se paraba de puntas y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

“Mi señora… Sansa…” se acercó más a ella y agacho el rostro un poco, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cabello. “Nunca dejare que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño” dejo un beso en su frente y la volvió a tomar del brazo, para seguir con su recorrido.

En ese momento Tywin hizo una promesa. Destruiría a cualquiera que intentara hacer daño. Ella era de él, así como él era de ella. Y nadie se metería entre ellos.

* * *

El día del onomástico de Sansa amaneció con el sol más brillante que había habido en días. Tywin se levantó y se arregló para el día, pasaría la mañana con Sansa y por la tarde la princesa Rhaella había organizado una reunión para celebrar el día de su nombre.

Se vistió con un jubón color vino, que resaltaba con el oro de su cabello. Tomo la caja donde había guardado el anillo, y la metió a una de las bolsas de su ropa y salió de su habitación.

Dos de sus guardias siempre siguiendolo, camino todo el recorrido desde The Kitchen Keep, hasta Maegor's Holdfast. Hasta llegar a las habitaciones de ella. donde saludo a Jacob y Mikkel, que estaban de guardia de nuevo, toco la puerta y espero a que abrieran.

Esta vez no abrió Sansa, si no una de las sirvientas que la ayudaba a vestir.

“Mi Lord” dijo “En un momento sale Lady Sansa” se notaba un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y un nerviosismo en ella “No tarda” cerró la puerta. Su mente comenzó inmediatamente a trabajar, pensando que podrían ser las razones para el nerviosismo de la sirvienta.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque cinco minutos después Sansa abrió la puerta, se fueron sonrojada y nerviosa, pero sonrío cuando lo vio.

“Que elegante se ve hoy, mi Lord” le dijo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, azul choco con verde, y lo derrumbo, le dedico a ella una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba

“Que hermosa se ve usted hoy, mi Lady” le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomo agradecida. Llevaba un vestido color melón, que combinaba perfectamente con el collar que le había regalado un año atrás, el león descansando un poco más debajo de sus clavículas. “Feliz onomástico” le susurro en el oído. Ella le sonrió y le agradeció.

Comenzaron su recorrido, llegando a los jardines que han sido su refugio desde el principio, ahí se sentaron en una banca, que estaba bajo un gran árbol que daba sombra. Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que llegó la hora del, Tywin la guio a una mesa, que ordenó el almuerzo en el jardín para la ocasión, donde le ofreció una silla y él se sentó a su lado. Los sirvientes empezaron a llevar los alimentos y comieron tranquilamente.

Fue durante el almuerzo que Tywin comenzó a notar los ligeros gestos que hacía Sansa.

"¿Se encuentra bien, mi señora?" pregunto, mientras le tomaba la mano. La dama sentada frente a él se sonrojo tanto que hasta las orejas se le coloraron. Ella comenzó a tartamudear, sin saber si comentarle su malestar. Hasta que en voz baja y sumamente avergonzada le dijo.

“Tengo dolores, mi señor, no se preocupe” decidida a mirarlo a los ojos termino. “Las sirvientas me dijeron que era normal” le dijo y luego bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Treinta segundos le tomo a Tywin entendre el motivo. Y no supo si lo alegro o lo preocupo. Alegría, porque ella ya era una doncella en edad casadera, ignorando el hecho de que aún era una niña, ahora podía ir de manera formal a Riverrun a pedir su mano en matrimonio y preocupación por que él sabía que los dolores a veces podrían ser monstruosos , recordando a su madre, como sufría tanto en esos días y los remedios que usaba.

“A mi madre regular le daban dolores intensos” le dijo, mientras llamaba a un sirviente. “Le encargare un remedio que ella a menudo utilizaba, decía que la calmaba” encargo un té de manzanilla con canela al sirviente. “También conozco otros remedios un poco más… de contacto” le susurro.

Sansa se volvió a sonrojar, pero estaba alegre de que el no huyera, como la mayoría de los hombres hacían cuando el tema surgía.

“Gracias, Tywin” le dijo.

“Me gusta cuando dice mi nombre, me encantaría que dejáramos los honoríficos a un lado, cuando estemos solos… si le interesa”

“Me encantaría” estaba hablando un poco más hasta que llego el sirviente con el té. Ella procedió a beberlo y poco después los dolores fueron reduciendo su intensidad.

Terminaron el almuerzo, riendo alegremente, cuando Tywin le dijo.

“Le tengo un presente” saco del bolso de su jubón una caja roja que estaba con un lazo dorado y se lo entrego. “Espero te guste, Sansa”

Ella lo recibió y lo abrió, y dentro se encontraba el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre.

“Este anillo era de mi madre, pero ahora quiero que le pertenezca a usted, para que vea que el amor que le doy es incondicional, y que siempre estaré con usted” saco el anillo de la caja y tomando su mano izquierda le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular.

“Es hermoso, Tywin, muchas gracias, lo llevare con orgullo.” Tywin la miro a los ojos, y luego sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz pequeña y esos labios de bonito color rosado, que ella humedeció al pasar su lengua por ellos. Decidido se comenzó a acercar, coloco su mano en su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Al mismo tiempo que ella cerraba los suyos. Sus labios se encontraron y el encontró algo más que le encantaba, besarla era algo diferente, algo encantador, la sintió despegar sus labios y aprovecho el momento e introdujo su lengua, saboreando su cavidad bucal, ella soltó un ruidito de sorpresa que para el sonó hermoso y relajante.

No se quería separar de ella, pero ambos necesitaban respirar, así que muy a su pesar se alejó, cuando el beso termino ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada, los labios de ella se veían de un bonito rojo después del beso. Juntando sus frentes, respirando el aire del otro le dijo

"Me encantaría hacer esto todo el tiempo" ella no le contesto, simplemente coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo volvió a besar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les guste esta nueva actualización, igual un capitulo corto, pero pasan dos grandes cosas, su primer beso *gritos de fan loca* y la primera menstruación de Sansa, ella aún es una niña, tiene solo uno tiernos doce añitos, así que podríamos ver que un Tywin con tres años más de experiencia (o no tanta, solo ha ido aprendiendo por los comentarios de los soldados) se aprovecha un poquito de Sansa, para tu tren tigre, es su primer beso, no te la quieras tragar entera… jajaja.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olvides dejar tu comentario!
> 
> *** SPOILER ***
> 
> Sansa no cumple los 17 años sin estar casada. Así que echen cuentas de cuantos años faltan para una proxima boda **Se escuchan campanas de boda** 
> 
> * Respecto al Spoiler, segun los calculos que he hecho Tywin se casa cuando tiene aproximadamente unos 20 o 21 años en el canon, acá lo adelante un poquito, él cumple los 19 en el año de su boda.


	4. AÑO 258

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde que era niña amaba recorrer esos pasillos con sus hermanos, jugar con su madre, y pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, pero desde que había conocido a Tywin Lannister, su lugar favorito eran los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja.

> **AÑO 258 DESPUES DE LA CONQUISTA**

* * *

_(Actualidad)_

Un año había pasado desde su primer beso, y aunque discretos, estos continuaron, memorizando la cavidad del otro, besar a Sansa era lo mejor que podía existir, su sabor era exquisito, besarla era lo más placentero que había.

Para el día tres y diez de su nombre, ella fue convocada a Riverrun por su padre, así que antes de que se marchara le había entregado su presente, un brazalete de oro, era una sola pieza, que empezaba con un león con el hocico abierto y ojos de esmeraldas y terminaba con una trucha de ojos zafiros.

Se mandaban cuervos de manera seguida, así evitaban estar tan incomunicados, las noticias de que del otro lado del mar angosto se estaba formando una banda de mercenarios estaba en boca de todos, pero a Tywin eso no le preocupaba, aun no, sus pensamientos en ese momento estaban en Sansa. Siempre estaban en sansa.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza cuando paso a un lado de unas cortesanas que al verlo comenzó a susurrarse cosas, no muy bien, ya que alcanzo a escuchar fragmentos.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dicen sobre Lady Sansa?" dijo una.

“Escuche que Lord Tully rechazo casar a su hija con él, y prefirió comprometerla con el hijo de un abanderado suyo” el detuvo su paso un momento y las damas guardaron silencio, y después siguió caminando, prefiriendo ignorarlas. Su madre le había comentado que los chismes volaban más rápido que los cuervos, pero solo eran chismes, decidió escribir una carta a Sansa, esperando que ella le dijera que estaba sucediendo por allá.

* * *

_(Cuatro días antes)_

A Sansa le encantaba Riverrun, desde que era niña amaba recorrer esos pasillos con sus hermanos, jugar con su madre, y pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, pero desde que había conocido a Tywin Lannister, su lugar favorito eran los jardines de la fortaleza.

Así que, con mucho dolor en su alma, dejo la fortaleza para ir al llamado de su padre. No había estado en Riverrun ni quince días cuando él la llamo a su solar.

“Me han llegado muchas solicitudes por tu mano, hija mía” ella recordaba a su padre más joven, pero más de dos años sin verlo lugar hecho que su cabello se tornara blanco, y las arrugas en su rostro eran más pronunciadas “Y después de analizar cada caso, negociar tu dote y los beneficios que nos traería he decidido comprometerte con el hijo de Lord Blackwood, él me que se conocieron cuando visito la fortaleza roja, así que eso hará las cosas más fáciles ”termino, pero ella había dejado de escuchar desde que menciono la palabra compromiso. Ella no quería estar comprometida con nadie más que no fuera Tywin. Ella amaba Tywin, así que sintió sus ojos humedecerse al pensar en cualquier otra persona que no fuera él.

“No quiero” susurro. “No me quiero casar con él, padre” llevo su mano al rostro y enjuago una lagrima que había caído “Yo solo quiero casarme con Tywin” revelo.

“Ah, sí, el chico Lannister” le dijo “Así que los rumores son ciertos” sintió su mirada penetrante en ella “Él no se va a casar contigo, hija, no he recibido ninguna propuesta de él, ese chico solo está jugando contigo ”Le comento“ No te dejes engañar, un matrimonio contigo no traería ningún beneficio a él oa occidente ”ella sintió que más lagrimas se derramaban“ Eres hermosa, hija, pero no tenemos el oro para dar la dote que pedirán los Lannister ya ellos no les conviene asociarse con unas tierras que siempre están en conflicto, Lord Roger vendrá en dos lunas, prepárate para que se haga el anuncio ”y con eso la despidió.

Salió del solar de su padre, muy triste y deshecha, las lágrimas no se detenían, se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a escribir una carta que haría que el maestre enviara a desembarco del rey.

* * *

_(Actualidad)_

Estaba llegando a sus aposentos para escribir la misiva cuando un mensajero llego a él, llevaba un pergamino enrollado, que le entrego. Él le dio unas monedas y lo despidió.

Entro a su solar y se dirigió al escritorio de madera pulida que estaba cerca de la chimenea y rompió el sello.

_Amado mío, mi padre me ha informado que ha arreglado un compromiso con Lord Roger, el hijo mayor de Lord Blackwood, el vendrá en dos lunas, a partir de que te escribo este mensaje, quiero que sepas que yo te amo a ti, y no quiero estar con nadie más, si es necesario huiría, solo para estar contigo, te amo y te extraño._

_Siempre tuya, Sansa._

El mensaje era revelador y concordaba con las palabras de las mujeres en el pasillo. Tomo una pluma y un papel y decidió escribir dos cartas, una para su padre y una para Sansa. La de ella solo contenía una frase.

_Espera por mí._

* * *

El viaje a Riverrun desde Desembarco del Rey debía durar diez días, pero él lo hizo en siete, partiendo al día siguiente de cuando le había llegado la carta de ella. Había mandado una carta a su padre, indicándole que iba a pedir la mano de Lady Sansa, y diciéndole que mandara tropas Lannister al cruce, para reunirse con ellos ahí, y continuar su camino hasta Riverrun.

No era un ejército, una centena de soldados lo acompañaban, acamparían fuera de los muros de Riverrun en lo que el realizaba cualquier trato con el patriarca de la familia Tully.

Llegaron a medio día, así que selecciono a dos de sus mejores soldados y se acercó a las puertas del castillo.

"¿Quién va ahí?" preguntaron, los guardias llevaban una armadura plateada, con tonos azules.

“Tywin, de la casa Lannister, vengo a hablar con Lord Tully” hablo claro y conciso, los guardias se miraron entre ellos, y luego dirigieron su mirada a los soldados que estaban armando ya las tiendas de campaña. Uno le dijo algo al otro y este último salió corriendo para localizar a Lord Tully, de seguro.

No supo cuánto tiempo espero, pero estaba evaluando la fortaleza, el gran foso estaba frente a él, vacío. El puente estaba levantado ya ambos lados fluían los ríos con fuerza. Se distrajo con algo que le menciono uno de sus soldados, cuando vio que el puente empezaba a bajar. “Tráeme a Jacob” le indico, y el soldado que había estado hablando con el salió a buscar al nombrado.

"¿Me buscaba, Mi Lord?" pregunto este cuando llego.

“Me acompañaras y terminando las negociaciones te reincorporaras a la guardia de Lady Sansa, para su protección” le dijo, y volviendo a montar a su caballo comenzó a caminar para entrar a la fortaleza. Ya dentro entrego sus riendas a un mozo de cuadra, y observo, el patio no era muy grande, al centro de la fortaleza estaba lo que parecía la torre central, y por lo que le había comentado Sansa, ahí estaban sus aposentos. Un guardia los dirigió a lo que el suponía era el gran comedor, sentado en una gran silla estaba, de cabello canoso y numerosas arrugas, Lord Tully.

"Buenas tardes, Lord Tywin Lannister, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?" sus ojos recorrieron a los demás hombres que estaban sentados con él, -sus consejeros, su maestre, su hermano y Lord Hoster-, pensó.

“Buenas tardes, Lord Tully, vengo a pedir la mano de su hija, Lady Sansa” le dijo, sin darle vueltas al asunto, él había llegado por algo y no tenía caso seguir alargando la situación. "Me gustaría que llegáramos a algún acuerdo"

"Estoy enterado de su situación, pero mi hija ya está comprometida al heredero de Lord Blackwood, y no me gustaría romper ese compromiso"

“No es un compromiso ventajoso, Lady Sansa se merece vivir en un gran castillo, no en un lugar olvidado” le dijo, sin pelos en la lengua. "Estoy dispuesto a negociar cualquier acuerdo que usted quiera, pero terminando esta reunión, Lady Sansa será mi prometida, así lo quiera usted o no" le dijo, y el semblante del hombre frente a el cambio. Notó que sus ojos azules, nada parecidos con los de Sansa, cambiaban de color, su hermano se inclinó para susurrarle cosas al oído, y su hijo lo miraba fijamente.

"¿Es una amenaza?" pregunto.

“Es un aviso, Lord Tully” se paró más recto si era posible, a su lado los dos guardias colocaron la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. "Lady Sansa tiene un potencial enorme, que desarrollara mejor en Casterly Rock, y no en una fortaleza olvidada".

"¿Por qué buscas un matrimonio con ella?" Pregunto el maestre. “No trae ningún beneficio a tu casa” comento “No tenemos para ofrecer una buena dote, nuestras tierras siempre están en conflicto, traemos más problemas que soluciones” lo miró fijamente.

"No me importa su dote, ni los problemas que puedan tener, si es necesario y una vez me convierta en Señor de Casterly Rock, ayudare a la protección de las tierras de los ríos." Les comento. “Una alianza para ustedes con Occidente les traería muchos beneficios, su nieto será Señore de Casterly Rock, Escudo de Lannisport, Guardian del Occidente” el maestre se giró para hablar con su señor, así que Tywin evaluó a los demás individuos, muchos de ellos con un panorama más claro en sus mentes.

“Aun así, ya pactamos un compromiso con Lord Blackwood, y sería una ofensa romperlo” Le dijo, considerando sus opciones.

  
"Ese sería asunto suyo, mis señores, pero yo ya les informé, Lady Sansa será mi prometida hoy, así tenga que acabar con cada Blackwood que haya en estas tierras". Su mirada denotaba furia. Esta gente lo estaba cansando. ¿No entendían que Sansa se iba a ir con él?

“No puede ir por la vida amenazando a la gente, Mi señor” le dijo el maestre.

“Esta no es una amenaza, es un hecho” respondió el.

Los susurros todos comenzaron entre los presentes, pero él no estaba mintiendo, así tuviera que exterminar a cada uno de los Blackwood para casarse con Sansa, lo haría.

“De acuerdo” suspiro el hombre, y sus guardias parecieron relajarse un poco. “Negociemos este asunto” lo miro a los ojos y no se veía alegre, pero ese ya no era asunto suyo.

* * *

“Lady Sansa, su padre le mando a hablar, la espera en el gran salón” toco la puerta una sirvienta.

“En un momento voy” respondió le ella. Se acomodo el pelo en un moño alto, que ajusto con unas horquillas, no queriendo llamar a nadie para que le ayudara, su reflejo en el espejo de plata pulida la hacía ver mal, ojeras debajo de los ojos y estos rojos, y la sensación de pesar en su pecho, estaban a una luna de que llegara la comitiva de Lord Blackwood, y lo único que había recibido de Tywin era una nota, con tres palabras, _espera por mí._

“Esperare toda la vida, amor mío” susurro. Se coloco un vestido que se abrochaba por enfrente, para hacerlo todo más rápido, y salió de sus aposentos, un guardia de su padre siempre siguiendola, desde que había tratado de salir del castillo sin su autorización. - _Me siento una prisionera aquí_ \- pensó.

Hizo su recorrido hasta el gran salón, las cosas se veían más movidas, y en las almenas los arqueros estaban colocados en posición. "¿Qué está pasando, Ser Quinto?" le pregunto al guardia.

“Nada que le preocupe, mi señora” contesto respetuoso.

Entro al gran salón y lo primero que vio fueron dos capas rojas, Ser Jacob, lo reconoció, y luego vio el cabello rubio de su amado. "¡Tywin!" no pudo evitar gritar. Solo estaban su padre, su tío, su hermano y unos guardias acomodados en las puertas estaban ahí presentes, no había rastros de nadie más.

"Lady Sansa" le sonrió, la sonrisa de él era encantadora, combinaba con su personalidad, de alguien serio, atractivo, ella estaba enamorada de él. “Me alegro verla” sintió su mirada evaluándola y en ese momento le hubiera gustado arreglarse más. "¿Se encuentra bien, mi señora?" le pregunto.

“Ahora que lo veo a usted, me encuentro mejor” ella le respondió, sonriéndole. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y él se acercó a ella, le tomo de la mano y le coloco un beso en los nudillos.

"Su padre tiene un anuncio que hacer" le dijo sonriente, la ayudo a llegar al centro del salón y se paró a su lado, con las manos en su espalda y espero. Ella miro a su padre ya su tío, que estaban serios, pero su hermano estaba dedicándole una sonrisa.

“Hija mía, me apena decirte que tu matrimonio con Lord Roger Blackwood ha sido cancelado, en su lugar y después de hablarlo, he decidió que lo más indicado para todos será comprometerte con Lord Tywin Lannister, traerá un beneficio mejor para las tierras de los ríos ”y que últimamente no escuchaba hablar a su padre, desde que menciono el nombre de su amado, su mirada se dirigió a él, quien también la estaba viendo Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, y volvieron a mirar a su padre.

“Sera un honor, padre, muchas gracias por pensar en el futuro de nosotros y los nuestros” le dijo. Su padre se notaba furioso, pero aun así los despidió a los dos, y ellos salieron del gran salón, escoltados por sus guardias.

* * *

Ella lo guio al bosque de los dioses, a un lugar que estaba reservado para los almuerzos que a veces le gustaba dar a su madre. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

“Mi señor, Tywin” le dijo sonriente “Si hubiera sabido que vendría… me hubiera puesto más presentable” se sonrojo, su vestido se veía muy sencillo, y su cabello mal arreglado.

“Sansa, siempre te ves hermosa” miro a ambos lados y viendo que Ser Jacob y Ser Quinto estaban lejos y les daban la espalda se acercó más a ella, y colocando una mano en su mejilla la beso en los labios. "Eres hermosa" le dijo cuando se separaron. "Me gustaría hablar del compromiso"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y espero a ver que le decía el.

“Tu padre quiere un compromiso largo y estoy de acuerdo, eres encantadora, pero aún eres una niña” El vio como su rostro se arrugo “Tienes tres y diez años, Sansa, espero que nos casemos cuando cumplas seis y diez, mínimo, pero te digo ahora, no espero que tengas hijos pronto, la cama de parto es una batalla para las mujeres, perdí a mi madre en ella ”sintió como ella tomaba su mano“ Y no me gustaría perderte a ti, no lo soportaría. Me gustaría que esperáramos para ello, aún seremos jóvenes ”

“Comprendo, pero esperar tres años es mucho” le susurro. “¿Y si pasa algo en ese tiempo? ¿Y si alguien se interpone entre nosotros? Mi padre no se veía muy feliz ”le dijo.

"Por alguna razón su padre no está de acuerdo con el matrimonio, él dice que es una ofensa para los Blackwood que ahora rompan el compromiso"

"Mi padre tiene en alta estima a Lord Blackwood, tal vez por eso quiso favorecerlo, al aceptar el acuerdo"

"Si, hasta que mencione que iba a aceptar una dote mucho menor a la que le había ofrecido a los Blackwood, no quiso aceptar mi acuerdo."

“Lamento los problemas que haya causado” se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

"No es tu culpa, Sansa ..." él le sonrió "Así no haya ofrecido ninguna dote, yo aun te quiero como mi esposa, como la madre de mis hijos y en un futuro como la señora de Casterly Rock"

“Eso me encantaría” y se acercó a él para recibir otro beso y no se lo negó, su mayor placer era besarla.

* * *

El anuncio de su matrimonio se dio a conocer veinte días después de su llegada, en un gran festejo que reunió a todos los abanderados de Lord Tully, por su parte, su padre y su tío Jason asistieron al evento, dejando a sus hermanos en Occidente . A Lord Blackwood no le había agradado para nada el asunto, pero nada tenía que opinar al respecto.

Ese día ella se veía hermosa, con sus colores Tully resaltando la belleza de sus ojos y de su piel, mientras que el usaba un jubón rojo escarlata con cintas en color oro. Juntos se veían como la pareja regia que eran. Recibieron felicitaciones y obsequios de muchos de los abanderados, y él le comento que la llevaría a ver Casterly Rock cuando fuera posible.

* * *

Unos días después, Tywin se vieron en el patio de entrenamiento del castillo, aún no tenía fecha para partir hacia desembarco del rey de nuevo, así que disfrutaba de sus días entrenando muy temprano por la mañana con su tío y pasar la tarde con Sansa.

Esa mañana se levantó de muy buen humor, así que no tardo en arreglarse y armarse con una cota de malla lijera para salir al entrenamiento, cuando llego en el centro del patio ya estaban dos sujetos combatiendo con acero vivo, observo el combate unos momentos, cuando su mirada se posó en el escudo que traía el peto del hombre más joven que tenía el cabello negro, un árbol rodeado de cuervos se acercó a una de las personas que estaban viendo el combate y pregunto.

"¿Quién es el hombre del escudo Blackwood?" El soldado lo miro un momento, antes de desviar su mirada nervioso.

“Es Lord Roger Blackwood, mi Lord” y se retiró con una reverencia.

La mente de Tywin comenzó a maquinar toda una serie de torturas que le iba a hacer a este sujeto que se había atrevido a lastimar a su mujer.

Cuando el combate termino, dejando como vencedor al hombre más joven, este movió su espada en la mano y lanzo un reto a la multitud, para ver quien se atrevía a desafiarlo. Por lo que había escuchado desde que había llegado, llevaba tres combates ganados, al parecer todos muy cortos, debido a su habilidad con la espada.

Tywin moviéndose con tranquilidad, desenvaino su espada, la empuñadura encajando perfecto en su mano. “Soy el siguiente” lo desafió.

Lord Blackwood lo miro con una furia en sus ojos, todavía no estaba contento con cómo se habían terminado por desarrollar las cosas, en la periferia vio a los dos hermanos de su señora, que estaban atentos al combate que iba a comenzar.

Se pararon uno frente al otro unos segundos, cuando Tywin comenzó el ataque primero, sin darle oportunidad al otro de reaccionar. Atacaba sin piedad y el contrario se trataba de defender. Era muy bueno con la espada, no lo podía negar, pero para ganarle a él debía ser perfecto. Unos cuantos golpes más y al fin Lord Blackwood pareció reaccionar y empezó a atacar con más fuerza, la respiración agitada delataba lo cansado que se encontraba, pero eso no era algo que lo iba a detener.

Esquivando el ataque y girando alrededor de Lord Roger, quedo de espaldas a él, cambiando el ángulo de su espada, lo golpeo con fuerza en la parte trasera de sus muslos con la parte plana. El golpe hizo tambalear a su contrincante, que dio tres pasos hacia el frente y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Su espada con la punta sobre el suelo fangoso sirviendo de apoyo, Tywin se colocó detrás de él y puso su espada sobre su hombro, lo suficientemente cerca de su cuello para dejar una herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

“He ganado” se inclinó para quedar cerca de su oído y le susurro. “No es cortes para mi eliminar a un vasallo del padre de mi prometida” presiono con más fuerza el arma contra su cuello “Pero la vuelves a tocar, intentas hablarle o piensas siquiera en acercarte a ella, y no solo te matare a ti, me encargare de acabar con todos los Blackwood, y solo pasaran a ser una casa más olvidada de lo que ya es”

Se puso recto, dio un paso atrás y quito el arma de su cuello. “He ganado” repitio, y guardando la espada en su vaina camino hasta salir del patio de entrenamiento, dejando atrás a muchos aturdidos, observando al joven que aún seguía arrodillado en el suelo y viendo al joven Lord retirarse. Dirigió su mirada a los hermanos de su prometida, y haciendo contacto con Brynden Tully este asintió, estando de acuerdo en cómo había terminado el combate.

Y por los siete reinos se corrió la noticia, el heredero de todo occidente, con minas y montañas de oro a su espalda, se había comprometido con la hija menor del Señor supremo de las Tierras de los Ríos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación, espero les guste, vimos un poco sobre Riverrun y sus habitantes, y al fin están comprometidos *gritos de emoción* 
> 
> Se que el padre de Sansa le tiene un poco de odio a los Lannister, en mi mente es por conflictos que tuvieron en el pasado jaja, así que no pregunten sobre eso. Aparte él sabe que un matrimonio con Occidente les vendría muy bien, pero las tierras de los ríos no están pasando por un buen momento, así que se escuda en eso para rechazar un matrimonio, diciendo que no tienen para la dote y eso. 
> 
> Tres años más, pero Tywin sabe la batalla que tienen las mujeres en la cama de parto, al igual que sabe que Sansa aún es una niña, vamos, trece años es nada, y cuando se casen dieciséis serán lo mismo. 
> 
> En la actualidad y con la tecnología un embarazo adolescente se puede llevar a termino sin problemas, pero en esa época si las mujeres de mayor edad morían imaginen a las jóvenes. Así que no habrá bebés pronto. 
> 
> Tengo en el Excel una línea del tiempo, donde anoto que sucede en cada año y agrego cosas sobre que va a pasar con nuestros protagonistas, y el primer bebé lo tienen hasta mucho después, así que aún tienen mucho tiempo para amarse y disfrutar de su vida. 
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo, él año que entra (259) nace alguien que aún no se que aún no se que papel tomara en mi historia. 
> 
> Desde ya les digo que habrá muuuuchos cambios sobre alguien que ya conocen, tiene el mismo final, pero respecto a su historia hace mucho tiempo leí una teoría loca y decidí basarme en ella, espero no les moleste el cambio.


	5. AÑO 259

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tú eres la mujer a la que amo, y nunca habrá alguien más en mi vida” se inclinó y le dejo un beso en la frente. “Si no eres tú, no será nadie” termino.

> **AÑO 259 DESPUES DE LA CONQUISTA.**

* * *

El año comenzó con una boda, la boda del príncipe Aerys y su hermana, la princesa Rhaella, a pesar de lo que él Rey quería, ignoraron todo y se casaron, Sansa y Tywin asistieron a su primer evento juntos, ya como una pareja comprometida, vistiendo sus ropas más elegantes, ella portando con orgullo sus regalos.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, a pesar del ambiente tenso, había fiesta, comida, celebraciones, y un torneo para conmemorar todo.

Los príncipes se veían muy alegres y celebraron junto a todos en todo momento. Cuando llego el momento de la ropa de cama, todos alegres se unieron a la celebración.

* * *

“¿Es cierto que la princesa Rhaella se encuentra mal?” pregunto Tywin en uno de los paseos diarios que tenía con Sansa, ella lo miro y asintió.

“El maestre le recomendó reposo, le dijo que debido a su edad y a la constitución de su cuerpo era más difícil llevar un embarazo a término” ella hizo un ademan de llevarse las manos a la cadera, pero él la detuvo, tomando sus manos. “Estará en cama el resto del embarazo”

“Es aún muy joven para tener hijos, igual que tú” El hablo, aun con sus manos en las suyas “Cuando llegue nuestro momento, estaremos listos, tanto mental como físicamente” y ella le sonrío.

“El príncipe Aerys no estaba muy feliz” le susurro, no quería que nadie se enterara de su conversación. Y las paredes tenían oídos.

“Esperemos que la princesa Rhaella se mejore, no queremos alterar aún más al príncipe Aerys”

* * *

Era un día soleado, la fortaleza estaba tranquila, así que decidió que se reuniría con Tywin sin sus guardias, no corría ningún peligro. Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Maegor's Holdfast, cuando empezó a escuchar ruidos, su curiosidad era grande, un defecto, le había dicho su León.

“Aquí no” escucho la voz de una mujer en susurro. Sin saber que hacer, siguió caminando en silencio, tratando de localizar las voces.  
  


“Nadie está viendo” escucho ahora a un hombre, y se comenzó a sonrojar, de seguro eran unos sirvientes, que habiendo encontrado un momento habían decidido darle rienda suelta a su pasión.

“¿Y si alguien viene?” la voz de mujer se volvió a escuchar “¿Un sirviente, un guardia?” pregunto.

Sansa se escondió detrás de un muro, y se asomó para ver quiénes eran los involucrados. Todo su autocontrol le ayudo para no soltar un grito de sorpresa. Contra la pared, entre dos pilares estaba Lady Joanna, y quien la tenía así era el príncipe Aerys.

Su mente comenzó a moverse, la princesa Rhaella llevaba tres lunas en cama, pero ese no era motivo para que el príncipe rompiera sus votos. Sin saber que más hacer, salió corriendo por otro de los pasillos, para llegar a los jardines, donde Tywin ya la debería de estar esperando.

Corrió tanto que los pies le comenzaron a doler, sabía que la gente comenzaría a hablar de eso, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Cuando llego a los jardines aminoro el paso, pero sus mejillas se sentían calientes, el sudor estaba en su frente, su respiración agitada y cuando vio a Tywin, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

El la vio llegar, y al verla en ese estado abrió sus brazos y ella llego a ellos, encajaba de manera perfecta, paso sus brazos por la cintura de él y apretó el rostro contra su pecho.

“¿Sansa?” sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello “¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien te lastimo?” le pregunto de manera suave, le encantaba ese lado que él tenía con ella, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado negó.

“Vi algo horrible” le susurro, su voz aún más amortiguada por la ropa “Vi a…” se despegó un momento y lo miro a los ojos, y luego miro a ambos lados.

“¿A quién viste?” pregunto “¿Y tus guardias?”

“No están, quería pasar el tiempo sola, antes de venir a buscarte, pero en el camino escuché unos ruidos, y decidí seguirlos…” el negó con la cabeza, mientras le daba una sonrisa.

“Ya te dije que eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien”

“Ahora entiendo eso…” sintió sus ojos volver a humedecerse “Vi a tu prima, Lady Joanna… estaba con el príncipe Aerys” se recargo en su pecho “Creo que tienen una relación…”

Vio la frente de Tywin arrugarse, y sus fosas nasales se expandieron, estaba molesto “¿Qué estaban haciendo?” le pregunto

“No sé, salí corriendo, pero vi que la tenía contra la pared, y ella le decía que ese no era el lugar” luego se volvió a despegar y lo miro a los ojos “Por favor, tú nunca me hagas eso… romper nuestros votos, no lo soportaría” le dijo.

“Nunca lo haría, Sansa, tú eres la mujer a la que amo, y nunca habrá alguien más en mi vida” se inclinó y le dejo un beso en la frente. “Si no eres tú, no será nadie” termino.

Ella volvió a enterrar su rostro en su pecho y dejo que sus brazos cálidos la calmaran. De algo estaba segura gracias a las palabras de Tywin, él nunca le seria infiel, y eso le encantaba, así como él respetaría sus votos, ella lo haría con los suyos.

* * *

La noche que nació el príncipe Rhaegar, el hijo de la princesa Rhaella y del príncipe Aerys estuvo marcado por la tragedia. Ese día murieron el rey Aegon, el príncipe heredero Duncan y el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, Ser Duncan, así como algunos miembros de la corte que habían decidido pasar el tiempo en Refugio Estival. Los rumores decían que se trató de hacer eclosionar un huevo, pero la gente que había salido con vida de ahí no querían hablar al respecto.

En el castillo la princesa entro en labor de parto. Y después de un parto muy complicado, pudo traer al mundo al príncipe Rhaegar, haciendo honor al lema de su casa, Fuego y Sangre. Dicen que después de una tragedia viene la felicidad, pero en este caso eso no había pasado.

La coronación como Rey del príncipe Jaehaerys fue una ocasión muy triste, su hermana-esposa fue coronada Reina, y al príncipe Aerys se le otorgo el título de príncipe de Rocadragon, y heredero de la corona.

El príncipe Rhaegar era un bebe muy sano y alegre, a pesar de las complicaciones que tuvo su madre durante el embarazo. El príncipe Aerys estaba alegre por el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Sansa pensó que ahora que la princesa Rhaella se estaba recuperando de su embarazo y el pequeño príncipe era un bebé muy alegre, el príncipe le haría más caso y dejaría de lado a Lady Joanna… _que equivocada estaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, esto esta avanzando, el siguiente año es la guerra de los Reyes Nueve peniques, y después de eso la rebelión de los Reyne-Tarbeck, y me tengo que poner a escribir ya, por que el año 261 aún no lo tengo escrito XD.
> 
> Este capitulo esta corto, pero en si ese año no paso gran cosa, más que el nacimiento de Rhaegar, y aun no se que hacer con él. Ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, aunque aún faltarían unos 15 años para que sea alguien relevante, y ni tanto, por que entre los futuros bebés Lannister y él se llevaran un buen tiempo así que no saldrá tanto.
> 
> Igual según mis planes quienes son Robert y Ned les llevaran dos años a los/él/la primer/os bebé/s, jajaja.
> 
> Gracias por dejar sus comentarios. El siguiente capitulo es más largo.


	6. AÑO 260

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sansa es una persona preciosa para mí también, ella es lo que más amo, y la protegeré y la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario”

> AÑO 260 DESPUES DE LA CONQUISTA

A inicios de año, las tierras del oeste entraron en conflicto, por lo que Tywin tuvo que viajar junto con el ejercito real para solucionar las cosas, eso impidió que tuviera una conversación con su prima, pero nada más regresaran de la batalla, él hablaría con ella. Sansa se quedó en Desembarco del rey para ayudar a la princesa Rhaella con el bebé Rhaegar, por toda la fortaleza roja se escuchaban rumores sobre como Lady Joanna mantenía una aventura con el príncipe Aerys, por lo que la princesa había empezado a buscar el favor de Sansa, ignorando deliberadamente a Joanna Lannister.

Después de los conflictos que, con ayuda del ejercito Lannister y del ejercito real habían terminado saliendo victoriosos, y al terminar el conflicto Tywin fue nombrado caballero, debido a la destreza y habilidad que mostro en combate, su tío Jason Lannister fue quien lo juramento. Cuando Sansa se enteró, se alegró mucho por él, y decidió que debía darle un presente por tal acontecimiento.

Decidida a regalarle una espada, fue en busca del mejor herrero de la capital, el cual emocionado al saber para quien iba a ser la espada comenzó su trabajo. Cuando finalizo, y le entrego el objeto, guardada en una excelente vaina de color rojo escarlata, con detalles en todo el brocal de oro, piedras preciosas y la punta de la vaina bañada en oro, que le daba una elegancia preciosa.

Con ayuda de Ser Jacob, su guardia, observo de cerca la espada, del mejor acero templado que podría existir, tenía un entramado precioso, y sabía que a él le encantaría.

* * *

Cuando Tywin regreso a la capital, ella no perdió el tiempo en reencontrarse con él. Le mandó un mensaje con un paje y espero pacientemente en los jardines a su llegada. Y él no tardo en aparecer.

Se veía más delgado que cuando se había ido, la barba que había estado dejando crecer antes de irse de la capital ahora estaba más crecida y desordenada.

Con un gesto le indico a Ser Jacob que dejara la espada sobre una de las bancas que estaban en el jardín y que se retirara.

Cuando los guardias estuvieron lejos de ellos dándole la espalda, Sansa no perdió el tiempo para arrojarse a los brazos de su amado, quien recibiéndola gustoso enterró su rostro entre la curvatura de su hombro y su mandíbula, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazándose, en la tranquilidad del jardín que habían denominado como suyo, hasta que Sansa comenzó a sentir humedad en su vestido y espasmos que venían de Tywin, con cuidado, poso sus manos sobre su nuca y espalda y comenzó a acariciar con calma y amor. Cuando los espasmos comenzaron a disminuir, Tywin se alejó, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas húmedas.

Al ver la debilidad que solo se permitía mostrar con ella, lo tomo de ambas mejillas, enjuagando con sus pulgares las lágrimas y se acercó para besarlo.

Había extrañado sus besos, ella sabía que no había nada más delicioso que el sabor de su boca, entre una mezcla de vino aguado y menta.

“Me disculpo por mi comportamiento” le susurro con la voz ronca.

“Nunca tienes que disculparte por mostrar tus sentimientos, amor” le respondió ella y lo volvió a acercar para darle otro beso. “¿Quieres contarme?” le pregunto.

“Mate a muchos, muchos hombres… y no sentí nada, solo podía pensar en cuanto te extrañaba y en cómo solo quería estar a tu lado” le susurro.

“No tienes que sentirte mal por hacer lo correcto, esos hombres eran gente mala, violaban y hurtaban por el camino, tu solo estabas protegiendo tu hogar” le dijo con voz calmada. “Eres un caballero… y estoy tan orgullosa de ti” sonriendo lo volvió a acercar y lo beso. “También te extrañaba, tu calma, tus besos, tu amor”

“Te amo, Sansa, haría lo que fuera por volver a estar contigo”

“Igual haría lo que fuera por estar contigo” le susurro. Estuvieron un tiempo más demostrándose su amor, hasta que Sansa le dijo emocionada.

“Te mande a hacer un regalo” y se levantó de la banca donde estaban sentados, en la banca que estaba un lado aun descansaba la espada, con esfuerzo la levanto, pesaba un poco más de lo que parecía, y se la acerco. Tywin al verla levantar la espada inmediatamente se puso de pie y la ayudo.

“No deberías hacer esfuerzos” la guio con una mano y la ayudo a sentarse en la banca que habían estado ocupando, ya con las manos libres tomo el arma con las dos y la comenzó a observar.

Le encantaba todo, desde el color de la vaina hasta el arma, la empuñadura estaba bañada en oro, con un hermoso y elegante león en la cabeza, rugiendo, a lo largo del filo de la espada, grabado en el arma estaba el lema de su casa -Hear me Roar-

“Es… es hermosa, Sansa, me encanta” con una habilidad que solo se perfeccionaba con el tiempo desabrocho el cinturón de su espada y quitando la que traía ahí, coloco la nueva. “Siempre la tendré conmigo, esta será mi arma de la suerte” le dijo.

Sansa le sonrió y mirando las mangas de su vestido, arranco uno de los listones que la mantenían ajustada y con mucha delicadeza lo coloco en la empuñadura del arma.

“Para que, aunque estemos separados el uno del otro, siempre me lleves contigo” y jalándolo del jubón hacia abajo lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Sin perder el tiempo, al día siguiente de su llegada se encontró con su prima. Ella era alta y esbelta, elegante, con sus pómulos altos y sus ojos verdes, ella era hermosa, cuando su prima lo miro a los ojos y se inclino ante el en señal de respeto.

“Buenos días, primo” lo saludo. Tywin ignoro el saludo y comenzó su discurso.  
“Me han llegado noticias preocupantes sobre ti y el príncipe Aerys” Él observo como su prima lucio-sorprendida un minuto, para después cambiar su mirada a un rostro despreocupado y contestarle.

“Eso es algo entre el príncipe y yo” le contesto alegre “Él prefiere estar conmigo, me ha hablado sobre tomar otra esposa” La mirada de Tywin se endureció.

“Él nunca tomara otra esposa, la princesa Rhaella es una mujer joven y ya le ha dado un heredero, aún le puede dar muchos hijos más” dijo “¿No entiendes que si esto sale de la Fortaleza solo serás conocida como una puta más que se mete en la cama de alguien real?” Estiro su mano y la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

“Suéltame” le dijo ella molesta.

Tywin solo apretó aún más su agarre “Quiero que esto termine ya” soltó su brazo y le dio la espalda “No quiero que dejes en vergüenza a la familia Lannister, o yo me encargare de ti” y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sansa, así que mientras estuviera en la Fortaleza Roja, él haría hasta lo imposible por pasar tiempo con ella.

* * *

La relación entre la princesa Rhaella y Lady Joanna se había ido deteriorando desde que el primer rumor sobre el amorío que tenía esta con el príncipe Aerys, su esposo. Ya no la convocaba para que la acompañara en el jardín, había dejado de reunirse con ella en sus habitaciones y restringía el tiempo que Rhaegar la veía.

En cambio, el favoritismo que comenzaba a mostrarle a Sansa era único, la llamaba en todo momento, siempre estaba en su compañía, le pedía que la acompañara si debía hacer cualquier diligencia. Esto redujo el tiempo que Sansa veía a Tywin, pero en compañía de la princesa, se enteraba de las cosas que estaban sucediendo al otro lado del mar angosto, como la amenaza de guerra que se veía a lo lejos, rumores sobre una banda formada en las ciudades libres quería tomar el trono de hierro, de como habían tomado y asegurado la ciudad libre de Tyrosh y como habían puesto a Alequo Adarys como su gobernante, un príncipe mercader de Tyrosh y un miembro de su banda conocida como la Banda de los nueve, cosa que no dudaba en contarle a Tywin.

* * *

Cuando escucho como esa misma banda había asegurado los Peldaños de piedra, para usarla como base de operaciones contra Poniente. Fue ahí, cuando el Rey Jaehaerys II decidió enviar una hueste a los Peldaños de Piedra para terminar con los enemigos.

Lord Ormund Baratheon, el padre de Lord Steffon, y quien era Mano del Rey había decidido tomar el mando del ejército y reunir a todos en los peldaños para librar la batalla.

Una flota de cien barcos liderada por el propio Lord Quellon Greyjoy iba a desembarcar en los Peldaños de Piedra, mientras que Ser Jason Lannister había juntado una hueste de mil caballeros y diez mil soldados de las tierras del Oeste. Tywin marcharía para reunirse con él y sus hermanos en los próximos días, todavía furiosos de que su padre se haya reusado a reunirse a las filas guerreras, dejando en vergüenza, de nuevo, a su casa.

“Cuídate” le susurro Sansa la última noche que estarían juntos en meses. “Quiero que vuelvas conmigo” le dijo.

Tywin le paso la mano por el rostro, acunando su mejilla y acariciando con el pulgar sus pómulos “Volveré a ti, te llevare a Casterly Rock y me casare contigo” Y se inclinó para besarla.

Sansa le entrego un pañuelo bordado, de color azul, que tenía bordados dos figuras, un león y una trucha “Quiero que regreses a salvo” Él guardo el pañuelo en la bolsa de su jubón y la volvió a besar, sus guardias alejados, guardando la distancia para no incomodar a ninguno de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, Tywin se vistió con su armadura roja y dorada Lannister, con leones en sus hombreras y en su peto, se amarro la espada que le había regalado Sansa a la cintura, ajustándola bien, se guardó el pañuelo en la manga y salió de sus cámaras.

Era muy temprano, monto sobre su purasangre negro y partió para reunirse con la hueste que había llevado su tío.

* * *

Vio como su amigo abrazaba el cuerpo caído de su padre, las lágrimas corrían por el joven que a partir de ese momento se había convertido en un señor, que con solo catorce días de su nombre ya era el líder de todo el ejército de las tierras de las tormentas. Se acerco con calma a él, le coloco la mano sobre su hombro y sintió los espasmos que daba Steffon.

“Es hora” le dijo, pasando su mano por debajo del brazo del joven de cabellos negros lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando ya estuvieron de pie, llamaron a dos soldados que portaban el escudo del ciervo en sus petos, Steffon que aún no podía hablar, simplemente les dio la espalda, triste y derrotado, así que Tywin se encargó. “Lleven a Lord Ormund con las hermanas silenciosas, cuando terminen lleven sus huesos hasta Bastión de Tormentas y denle el funeral que se merece” Dándose la vuelta, coloco la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de su amigo y lo guio a una de las carpas donde estaban concentrados sus hermanos y algunos hijos de abanderados de occidente.

Su amigo se sentó aun lado de Kevan, su hermano, y como este le trataba de dar ánimos, se sentó en un escritorio cerca y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Ser Gerold Higtower y otro para Sansa, llamando a uno de sus escuderos le entrego las notas y le dio indicaciones, apresurado el escudero salió corriendo de la tienda.

* * *

Las batallas siguieron por muchos días, a veces, no sabía en que día estaba, era algo extenuante y cansado, había convivido mucho con sus hermanos menores y con los hermanos de su prometida.

Pelearon espalda con espalda, cuidándose los unos a los otros. Después muchas noches luchando contra los enemigos, Brynden Tully se estaba haciendo de renombre, alabándolo por su habilidad con la espada y su capacidad de terminar los combates de manera rápida. Era conocido como Blackfish, debido a la trucha negra que adornaba su peto. Otro de los que tomaron más fama y reconocimiento fueron Steffon, quien después de asumir el título de Lord Baratheon y el control del ejercito al completo de las tierras del oeste, se destacó por ser un excelente líder, llevando a su ejército victoria tras victoria.

* * *

Sintió que el tiempo se detenía en ese momento, vio a lo lejos a su tío caer de su caballo, una herida atravesaba su estómago de lado a lado, con rapidez y esquivando cuanto golpe se acercara pudo llegar a él, Kevan lo flanqueaba, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque.

Se puso de rodillas aún lado del hombre mayor y le quito el yelmo para poder verlo bien, y este le coloco una mano en la mejilla, la sangre broto de su boca y con un susurro y con la voz entrecortada le dijo.

“Serás un mejor señor que tú padre, pon en alto el nombre de la casa Lannister” Jason Lannister cerró los ojos y se relajó, en un gesto de paz absoluta en medio de todo ese desastre “Cuida a todos mis hijos, protege a Jo… y lleva a este ejercito sano a casa” y bajo su mano, colocándola contra su pecho. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más lenta hasta que su pecho dejo de moverse.

La mirada de Tywin se endureció, consideraba a ese hombre como su padre, alguien que entrenaba con él desde que era un niño de seis onomásticas y había tomado una espada de madera por primera vez, que cuidaba y velaba por el bienestar de toda la familia Lannister. Miro el yelmo de cabeza de León que había caído lejos. “encárgate de él” le indico a Kevan. Se acerco al yelmo y levantándolo lo paso sobre su cabeza, la visión seguía siendo buena, aunque era más pesado de lo que parecía no era incómodo. Durante las siguientes batallas porto el yelmo con orgullo, guiando todo el ejercito Lannister, para molestia del León Rojo, Roger Reyne, que había veces que parecía desacatar las ordenes de su comandante, los susurros comenzaban a correr cada que lo veían entrar al campo de batalla, con el león reluciente en oro sobre su cabeza, durante esa guerra había nacido a quien llamarían -El gran león-

* * *

La guerra vio el nacimiento de muchas jóvenes promesas que fueron nombrados caballeros, entre ellos él mismo nombro a Kevan caballero, él era su mano derecha mientras guiaba el ejército del Oeste victoria tras victoria.

Su hermano menor Tygett también demostró ser un excelente espadachín, mucho mejor que él, su habilidad parecía natural, como si el arma fuera una extensión más de su brazo, y Tywin se mostró orgulloso cuando en una emboscada, y la primera batalla de su hermano, Tygett mato a un hombre, que le doblaba en edad, y otros tres en las siguientes batallas.

* * *

El techo daba vueltas, él estaba seguro de que eso no era normal, la luz clareaba mucho y molestaba en los ojos, giro el rostro y vio a su hermano Kevan escribir una misiva, vio a Hoster y Ser Brynden Tully sentados en unas sillas conversando entre ellos, y a Tygett en el suelo afilando una espada que reconoció.

Hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo retuvo, soltó un gemido e inmediatamente todos los rostros voltearon a verlo, siendo Kevan el primero en ponerse de pie y acercarse.

“¡Ty! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que llame al maestre?” le hablo apresurado.

- _¿Qué fue lo que paso? -_ se preguntó. “Estoy bien, ¿Qué está sucediendo?” pregunto, Tygett se acercó con una copa de agua y lo ayudo a beber. Entre Brynden y Kevan lo ayudaron a sentarse. Su pecho cubierto de vendas.

“Fuiste herido, él maestre dice que la herida no es mortal, pero que es seguro que te dejara una cicatriz” le dijo Kevan “¿Quieres leche de amapola?” le pregunto.

“No, estoy bien” contesto, paso su mano sobre el vendaje mientras guardaba silencio.

“A las mujeres les gustan las cicatrices” Comento riendo Brynden, a su lado Hoster le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el de cabello cobrizo más joven se quejó “¿Qué te sucede?” le pregunto.

“No debes decirle eso, se casará con nuestra hermana” le dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

“Y a la querida Sans le encantara” le volvió a sonreír y Hoster lo tomo por el cuello en una maniobra hábil y comenzó a molestarlo golpeándolo suavemente en el estómago.

“No quiero imaginar a mi dulce hermana viendo al inepto este” le respondió Hoster.

Tywin arrugo su frente mientras procesaba las palabras de Hoster “¡Oye!” respondió a la ofensa que le hizo “Estoy seguro de que a tú hermana ya le encanto con o sin cicatriz” y sonrió de lado en lo que se consideraba una sonrisa coqueta.

Hoster y Brynden lo miraron y se dejaron de molestar el uno al otro. “Solo porque estas herido y en cama, pero si fuera por otra razón, ya te hubiera golpeado, Lannister” le dijo el mayor. Brynden a su lado asintiendo mientras la molestia se reflejaba en su rostro.

“Aún no sé qué te ve mi dulce hermana, ni estas tan guapo” le dijo Brynden, a su alrededor sus hermanos y Hoster comenzaron a reír, y momentos después el también, estar aquí, rodeado de gente a la que apreciaba se sentía bien. Sus hermanos siempre iban a estar con él y ahora con su inminente matrimonio con Sansa se había ganado a dos personas más que consideraría de su familia.

“Por cierto… deberías enviarle una carta a Sansa, le acabamos de enviar un cuervo diciéndole que estabas herido” Le dijo Kevan.

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” le pregunto molesto Tywin, a su lado, Tygett se levantó rápido y fue por una tabla, un papel y la tinta y pluma para escribir.

“Necesitamos informarle de lo que sucede acá, y que tu estuvieras lesionado era algo de importancia” le respondió Tygett.

“Si, pero ahora solo estará preocupada por eso, ¿Hace cuanto salió el cuervo?” se acomodo un poco mejor, la molestia en su pecho seguía, pero era mas un ruido sordo, Brynden y Hoster se alejaron un poco, mientras hablaban entre ellos.

“Hace unas horas. Si escribes justo ahora el cuervo llegará medio día después, y su preocupación no será tanta” Respondió Kevan. Tywin los miro e ignorándolos comenzó a escribir la carta.

* * *

Había tenido el honor de nombrar caballero al príncipe Aerys, con quien había estado desarrollando una relación… particular. Él joven era un prometedor guerrero, y se había desempeñado de manera correcta y eficiente durante toda la guerra, aunque eso no lo eximia de ser culpable de tener una relación con su prima, solo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos no terminaran mal, por que sabia que el nombre que arrastrarían por el barro seria el de su prima.

La guerra podría haber seguido muchas lunas más si un joven caballero de nombre Barristan Selmy no hubiera penetrado las filas de la compañía dorada y matado a Maelys el monstruoso. Este caballero se había hincado ante Ser Gerold Higtower y había hecho sus juramentos, para portar una capa blanca sobre sus hombros, uniéndose a la guardia real.

Después de muchas lunas de combates sangrientos y con una victoria sobre sus espaldas, el ejercito comenzó a disolverse, regresando cada uno a sus tierras, Tywin, su ejército y el ejercito que habían mandado de las Tierras de los Ríos viajaron juntos en los barcos de Quellon Greyjoy, hasta Casterly Rock donde el ejército de las Tierras de los Ríos descanso unos días antes de continuar su camino por el Camino del Rio para reunirse en Riverrun.

* * *

“Entonces… Tywin” escucho la voz de Hoster a sus espaldas, él miraba desde las almenas que daban al Sunset sea, giro un poco el rostro para ver de reojo al futuro Lord de Aguasdulces. Este camino hasta pararse a su lado, y Tywin coloco sus manos tras su espalda, esperando a que hablara. “Te quiero pedir algo…” le dijo.

“Te escucho” le respondió sin dejar de mirar el atardecer, que pintaba todo de un color naranja espectacular, y en las que, sin duda, Sansa se vería hermosa con las luces del sol reflejándose en ella.

“Sans… siempre ha sido nuestra niña” hablo, refiriéndose a Brynden y él. “Ella es nuestra hermana, y es lo que más queremos en el mundo…” le dijo “Te pido… como un hermano mayor a otro” lo miro a los ojos y la intensidad del azul lo sintió descolocarse. “Que protejas a nuestra hermana, que la cuides y la valores… ella es más que una yegua de cría, tiene un potencial enorme que padre no supo valorar… es la persona más preciada que tenemos”

Tywin asintió “Sansa es una persona preciosa para mí también, ella es lo que más amo, y la protegeré y la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario” En la mirada de Hoster algo cambio, este asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

“Esta en tus manos ahora” y se fue. Tywin regreso su mirada al atardecer, que estaba terminando, con el sol ocultándose y dando paso a la oscuridad, pero que aún guardaba un ligero tono rojizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA! ¿Como están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aún son las 11:20 pm del viernes, así que estoy a tiempo de subir esto.   
> Es un capítulo un poco más largo, espero les guste, llegamos a la esperada guerra de los Reyes Nueve Peniques, vemos la formalización de amistades como los Tully con Tywin, ¡¡y el nacimiento del Gran León!! *Gritos emocionados* 
> 
> Se que cuando muere Jason Lannister, Roger Reyne se convierte en el comandante del ejército, pero vamos, ¿apoco no gusta mas Tywin como líder? También cambie el hecho de que Kevan era escudero de él y que Reyne lo había convertido en caballero. Aquí Tywin es quien lo nombro caballero, por que sí. Hay mucho OoC, trato de hacer a un Tywin que ama perdidamente, y que haría todo por la persona que ama, pero también a alguien que esta cansado de las vergüenzas que su padre y la gente a su alrededor ha cometido toda su vida.
> 
> Ahora tendrá una elegante cicatriz para mostrar ese Tywin, estoy segura de que Sansa la recorrerá por las noches *o¬o* jajaja, en el 261 viene la rebelión de los Reyne, pero, tengo un segundo capitulo (o esta en proceso) del año 260, pero ahora desde la perspectiva de Sansa, veremos su interacción con otras mujeres que llegan a la corte, y su reacción a algunas de las cartas que le envía Tywin desde el frente. 
> 
> Aún sigo haciendo cambios en el capítulo, así que espero tenerlo listo para el viernes. Y ya tengo escrito la mitad del año 261, me pondré a ello ahora, aprovechando que la semana que entra me toca el turno de noche en el trabajo y solo tengo que quedarme dos días a doblar, me pondré a escribir de una vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, todos serán cortos y tratare de actualizar cada semana (en sábado o domingo) más que nada para ir avanzando en los capítulos, del 255 al 259 no pasan gran cosa, por que todo esta muy tranquilo, pero del 260 en adelante se empieza a mover y poner candente el asunto, con la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques y la rebelión Reyne-Tarbeck (que tengo un asunto ahí que espero poder desarrollar bien)


End file.
